zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Hummer
Introduction The Hummer is the successor to the aging Humvee. It serves as a tier 1 transport and scout unit for all USA Generals except for General Ironhand. Overview The Hummer functions similarly to the old Humvee, a lightly armored but maneuverable combat vehicle. The Hummer has room for just two passengers, but the ability to allow passengers to fire their weapons from inside the vehicle has been retained. So the Hummer can still be used as a harassment unit when loaded with Missile/Laser Defenders or Pathfinders. Using its superior speed to kite slower vehicles. Another major difference from the old Humvee is that the Hummer is armed with an AT weapon (TOW missile launcher for Alexander and Granger & a laser cannon for Townes) at stock, without the need for upgrades. This can be rather helpful early on in the game, where the Hummer can fend off minor tank rushes when micromanaged properly. Like most USA combat vehicles, the Hummer can equip its own drone to increase its effectiveness in combat. Upgrades Advanced Training * The Hummer will gain veterancy twice as quickly as normal, available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Carbon Laser (General Townes only) * Increase the damage output of the Hummer's laser cannon, available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. 'EMP Rockets '(General Alexander only) *Arm the Hummer's TOW missiles with EMP warheads, allowing them to temporarily disable enemy vehicles, available at the Weather Manipulation Device at Rank 5. Assessments Pros: * Effective against infantries. * Cheap (650$), easy to mass produce. * Fast and agile. * Can carry two infantries who can fire their weapons onboard. * Can equip its own drone. * Produced with an AT weapon, allowing it to retaliate against tanks. Cons: * Poorly armored, easy to destroy with AT weapons. * Overall ineffective against multiple tanks, due to the long reload time of their AT weapons. * TOW missiles can be intercepted or diverted. * Cannot attack aircraft. Quotes The Hummer uses Zero Hour Humvee's voice lines. When created * Buckle up! When Selected * Humvee here! * How 'bout a lift? * Come on in! * Got room for five! * I always wanted a laser gun! (Townes) * These lasers can shoot anything down! (Townes) * I love this new technology! (Townes) When Ordered to Move * Oh yeah! * Let's go for it! * Whoa! * Looks like a good run! * Breaking loose! * Let's go! * Whoo, be careful now! When TOW Missile Upgrade is Purchased * Hey, check out our new TOW Missile! When Passengers are Leaving * Okay, everybody out! * That's it, joyride's over! * It's been real! * Laters! When Ordered to Attack * Rip it up! * You want some of this? * Hah, this should be fun! * Keep the change! * Chew on these! * Burn a hole through 'em! (Townes) * Time for some laser shootin'! (Townes) Trivia * Before Patch 2, the Hummer used to be called Valanx. In real life, the BAE Systems Valanx was one of the 6 competitors of the Joint Light Tactical Vehicle program, it eventually lost to the Oshkosh L-ATV. * With the GLA Technical no only having one model variant, the Hummer is currently the only unit in Contra that can spawn with different models (in this case, a variant with an exposed truck bed and another with a covered one). Gallery Hummer.jpeg|The real-life military Hummer, better known as the HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle). SnowHummer.jpg|Snow variant of the Hummer BAE Valanx.jpeg|The Valanx (former version) in real-life. Valanxrender.jpg|The Valanx, the predecessor of the Hummer. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Transport Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles